1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc recording apparatus used for producing a compact disc, an optical disc such as a compact disc, and an optical disc reproducing apparatus such as a compact disc player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a code that represents a maker, a manufacturer, a disc number, and so forth are stamped in an area that is located in more inner than an audio signal recording area and a TOC (Table Of Contents) of a compact disc. In addition, a method of which such a code is recorded on a signal recording area as a visible pattern has been proposed.
Although such a code representing a maker, a manufacture, and so forth is visibly recognized, a compact disc reproducing apparatus cannot read the code. Thus, the content of such a code cannot be affected to the operation and control of the reproducing apparatus.